A conventional automobile safety belt device shown in FIG. 7 includes a belt housing 71, a safety belt 72, a fixing member 73, a retaining member 74, a hook 75 and a hook retainer 76.
The belt housing 71 fixed on a post 77, the fixing member 73 is mounted a wall near the belt housing 71 for the safety belt to pass through to go into the housing 71. The retaining member 74 is mounted on a rear portion of a seat to retain an outer end of the safety belt 72 and the hook retainer engages the hook 75 engages the hook 75. Then the safety belt 72 is placed on the body of a driver or a person, inserting the hook 75 in the hook retainer for preventing the body of a user from suddenly inclining forward in a shock.
This conventional safety belt has drawbacks in practical use as follows:
1. In case of a shock the body receives, the safety belt can be extended by movement of the body, and the safety belt can be pinched to stop lengthening by the belt device mechanism. But there is a time delay between the two separate actions to result in possible forward inclination of the body to bumo with a steering wheel, a gauge panel or a wind shield.
2. The neck of a user may hurt by fierce swing caused by the safety belt not yet stopped because of the time delay, even if there is a safety balloon provided in a car to protect the head of a user.
3. In case the backrest is tilted backward for comfort by a user, the safety belt become longer than it should be by the increased angle of the backrest, hardly protective in an accident.